Miya Maeshima
Miya Maeshima is the Protagonist in the 21st period of the series and in the first chapter of the 6th manga. Miya is a young middle school student who enjoys telling scary stories. She has a massive crush on Endou, her classmate. Bio Appearance Miya is a young, thin girl with short hair worn in thinner pigtails held by her ear. Her bangs have a corner part and are mostly brushed to the left. She has a single curled strand worn loose by her lower head. Personality Miya loves scary stories and urban legends, and her classmates enjoyment of them only encourage her to tell more. She is close to her female classmates and shared their opinion towards Akamiya, assuming she was self-absorbed and manipulative; when it turns out that deep down she is actually this way. She made it a personal goal to turn everyone against Akamiya because of her crushes attention towards her, but she later showed remorse after getting to know her. When cornered she is cowardly, and she highly craves positive attention from her classmates. History While waiting for their teacher to arrive, Miya is telling the class the story about the Slit Mouthed Woman. After she finishes she observes her male classmate before heading to the sink to clean her hands while chatting about him with her friend, but she is frightened when a woman suddenly appears bearing resemblence to the slit mouthed woman. She then finds out that this woman is actually her substitute teacher. Like her other female classmates Miya dislikes her new teacher; especially after the boys demand she stop telling scary stories becase Akamiya is easily scared. Over time Miya begins to grow further resentful towards her, claiming she is out of line as Teacher and enviously watching her interact with Endou. Later her friend comes up with the idea to give Akamiya the nickname slit-mouth woman due to her wearing a mask so frequently and Miya agrees, but soon rumors start spreading and one day Miya and her friends sneak into the staff room to look through her locker, where they find incriminating items and rush back to class to report it. The boys remain suspicious but with the building proof everyone starts to believe the rumors and becomes wary around their beautiful teacher, unaware that it was actually Miya's doing. She sees nothing wrong with turning them against her, until she overhears her female classmates plotting a dangerous attack against Akamiya before she can hurt someone else. Miya tries talking them out of it and claims it isn't necessary -along with the boys- but the irate girls refuse to listen. After class Akamiya approaches her to speak to her, leaving her female classmates concerned and they rush off as they watch them interact. Akamiya and Miya chat in the Teachers room, where they reconcile as Akamiya earnestly explains herself to Miya in hopes of getting her to understand that she never meant any harm. Miya is very surprised realizing everyone had been wrong about their Teacher and she leaves the room after agreeing to be friendly, but as she walks through the corridor she finds a startling sight; her female classmates are carrying blunt objects and heading towards her room. She attempts to call for them but after going unnoticed, she feared the ramifications of telling them the truth and runs for home. The resulting incident caused her entire class to be destroyed afterwards; Akamiya was hospitilized for the assault, all of her female classmates were sent to counseling and she had been interviewed by the police, and now there is only her and a couple male classmates left. A month later, Miya prepares to make her way home when she notices the approaching stormy weather. She realizes she has to hurry home, but to her shock she finds a woman donning a red coat nearby, wielding a hand sickle. Quotes Trivia *She resembles Yukina. **Both girls wear their hair in pigtails. **Both girls use an urban legend or story to her own advantage against someone else. **Both of their chapters end with the girls being confronted by the creature. *She is also like Miu Akino. **Both girls are shown to have a close bond with their female classmates. **Both of them have a female teacher. **Both of them also seek revenge on said teacher over petty reasons. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased